Unexpected Love
by MetallicFairy
Summary: A demon made a promise long ago now will love bring her to break it?
1. The Unknown Demon

Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any InuYasha characters

The Unknown Demon

The young demon walked as quietly as she could down to the river. It had been so long since she was last able to bathe, only when Kagome and Sango want to stop is there a chance. She slid gracefully into the water and dipped her head under the cold, yet refreshing water, when she came up she sensed the presence of a half-demon approaching and she quickly transformed.

"I swear something doesn't feel right here almost as if there is another demon around" InuYasha was talking to Miroku.

The demon decided now was the perfect time for her to come out; she jumped up into Mirokus arms.

"Oh InuYasha, look it was probably only Kilala that you were sensing" Miroku smiled as he petted Kilala

"What's she doing down here any way, and why is she all wet?"

"Well lets not worry about that now we should go back to make sure the girls are o.k."

"I think they may be safer when your not there Miroku"

'Well there goes my bath' Kilala thought 'If only I could just tell them, no that would never work, I have to keep my promise'

Well there's the first chapter I know it's short but please R&R, this is my first FanFic so I really want to know what you guys think, I'll get the next chap. Up as soon as possible, Thanks for reading my story!


	2. A Lonely Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any InuYasha characters

A Lonely Heart

Kilala wasn't able to get away for her bath again that night because InuYasha was up watching over them like a hawk. 'I can't take much more of this' she thought.

Since she and Sango joined the group she had watched everyone in silence, it was very amusing, InuYasha And Kagome were so obviously in love but they both seemed to deny it when put on the spot. Sango and Miroku were different, and Kilala found it especially amusing that Sango would get jealous because she was the only woman he had not asked to have his child. But she had been watching all these people who were falling in love for so long she began to feel lonely herself, and longed for someone that she could fall in love with, who would complete her. But it was the promise that she had made to Midoriko...

Kilala even though you are kind hearted and have proven yourself loyal to me, I will not always be here to protect you and keep other demon slayers from killing you for fear of the fact that you are a lot like a human yourself and much more cunning than any other demon, so I wish for you to promise to me that you will not reveal your third form to anyone.

'Why did I agree to such a thing?' Kilala asked herself.

"InuYasha, doesn't it seem strange to you that Naraku hasn't appeared at all since I came back?" Kagome asked. They had absolutely nothing to do they didn't have a lead on any shikon shards or Naraku, not even Sesshoumaru had been around.

"Feh, he's probably hiding in his castle, this may be the time that he has chosen as the time that he reverts into his human half" InuYasha replied, but Kagome didn't think he really believed that because he was quite alert and he had his hand kept on the tetsusaiga. But it wasn't Naraku InuYasha was worried about it was the demon he had sensed the night before.

'It couldn't have been Kilala, the demon I sensed was much stronger it was one that probably carried the form of a human like Sesshoumaru, but his scent wasn't there' InuYasha pondered, he was very quiet for the rest of the day trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well InuYasha, um, you see I was thinking that because things are so quiet lately that I might go back home so I can ketch up on my school work" Kagome explained to InuYahsa who wasn't listening.

"What did you say Kagome" he said when he realized that Kagome had been talking to him.

"I said that because things are so quiet that I thought I might go home to ketch up on my school stuff" she repeated, hoping that this wouldn't set InuYasha off like it usually did. InuYasha was about to do just that then he thought about it first (improvement for him don't you think)

'If Kagome goes home then she will be out of the danger that I've been sensing lately' "O.K. Kagome if you really feel you need to get caught up at home then I guess we could head back to the village" He finally replied, leaving everyone in shock.

"Y..you're actually O.K. with that?" Kagome asked stunned.

"What's that supposed to mean, do you think it is impossible for me to be able to agree with someone?" InuYasha said defensively, making everyone sigh with relief that he was back to his predictable self. 'I don't mind if you're not with me when things are to dangerous I just care if you're safe Kagome'

Kilala wasn't very happy that night. 'If Kagome goes home and we stay at the village then I won't ever get my bath' she thought although she knew she wouldn't be able to transform for a long time, not with InuYasha on such high guard 'If only Naraku or Sesshoumaru launched an attack then he would just assume that they had something with the demonic power' Kilala suddenly sprung up from where she was lying down, and looked up at InuYasha 'How could he not sense it there is another demon around a strong demon' she crawled swiftly over to the trees, it was deep in there somewhere. Before she knew it she was following it till the demonic scent was so strong she knew it was very close she decided she had no choice but to transform if she was going to fight it. Then she hid behind a tree and waited for it to pass by then catch it by surprise. When he finally came Kilala couldn't help it she gasped and he heard her to.

"Cough...please don't attack.. cough... I may look down but I could still ...cough.. defeat anyone" Then he coughed again and blood came out of his mouth.

Kilala had no clue what to do she should just do him in but instead she wanted to help him, he looked so down trodden and she knew that despite what he said he was in no condition to fight, what could she do for him, poor, poor, Naraku.

So that's the second chap. for ya I hope you liked it, I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can, Please R&R, see ya next chapter!


End file.
